Star Wars: Return
by TheLoneClone
Summary: On Abafar, clone commando Gregor destroys a droid base, resulting with the belief of his death. The clone captain, however, leaves Abafar and comes to Coruscant, seeking Colonel Meebur Gascon, the officer in the Republic who told him he was a clone, however Gascon is held captive. Gregor and D-Squad, Gascon's elite squad, search for the colonel. Based on "Missing in Action".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The blast planted itself into clone commando CC-5576-39, or Gregor. Gregor turned, and noticed the black smoke rising from the blast mark. He aimed his DC-17m blaster rifle at the B1 battle droid.

Before he fired, this particular moment reminded him of a battle he participated in. _Sarrish…_

_2 months earlier…_

"Get that supply crate over here!"

"Move! Move!"

"Incoming!"

Gregor heard the shouts and screams from his fellow clone troopers in the 212th Attack Battalion. Commander Cody, the leading clone soldier in the mission, ran and patted Gregor on the shoulder.  
"I know we're losing the fight, commando, but that doesn't mean to give up!" the clone officer said while shaking his friend and brother.

As a matter of fact, ALL of the clone soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic were brothers. "A" Squad, the detachment from the 212th Battalion, was not only led by Cody, but by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi ran into the fray, his blue lightsaber blade blazing in the sunlight. Gregor's commando unit, which he nicknamed the Yellow Company, whereas his commando armor has yellow markings.

Yellow Company also included three other clone commandos: Dak, Hillside, and Mount. Dak specialized in demolitions and bore blue markings. Hillside, a technology expert, had his armor colored in purple markings, and Mount was the gruff sniper, and was marked in green.

"Mount! Get over here!" Dak shouted towards the sniper. Mount rolled towards the rock that Dak sat behind. "What do you want, kid? I was kinda' having fun," Mount said, and Dak wasn't sure if he was serious or joking, because with Mount you can't really tell.

"Think you can take out some clanker snipers?" he asked, referring to the battle droids as the clone-given-name, 'clanker'. "Sure can," Mount replied, slapping a scope onto his DC-17 blaster rifle.

As Mount fired two bursts, both hitting droid snipers, Dak ran closer to the droid base. Whenever he reached the base, he reached to his commando pack and slipped out two thermal detonators. He clicked the ignition button, and then tossed a grenade towards the droid bunker.

Gregor noticed Hillside running to cut open the lock on the droid compound door. He also noticed a batch of commando droids running towards the clone commando. Before Gregor could contact him, he was shot down.

Gregor shouted, followed by him unloading a magazine on the droids. Hillside slumped against the wall, dead.

Mount also noticed the downed Hillside. As he gazed towards the dead trooper, a snipe shot slammed into the clone sniper. Mount, although in pain, kept his mouth shut, for he was taught not to let pain interfere with the mission.

He tied a bandage on his arm, and then returned fire onto the droid bunkers. Dak tossed the second grenade already, and took out more droids. Mount noticed a droid commando hold a grenade over Dak. "Dak! Watch out!" Mount shouted, firing onto the droid.

The battle droid dropped the grenade and fell over the wall. However, this did not stop the droid from drawing the vibroblade attached to his back. He stabbed at the commando, who ejected his wrist knife to duel as well. As the droid swung, the clone ducked, and he jabbed at the commando droid.

He missed, and the droid cut into his helmet. Dak toppled over, and the commando rushed toward Mount. Gregor noticed a droid tank moving from the gate. He aimed his rifle, firing at the cockpit.

One after another droid tanks spilled out. "Droid factory inside!" Gregor noticed the voice. It was Boil, a veteran clone trooper in the 212th. _Well, we ALL knew that by now. _

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Gregor heard the order, so he moved his rifle from the rock he had it on to steady the blaster, and charged towards the gunships. At least seven clones were shot down while the others ran.

Gregor and three clones jumped into a gunship. Kenobi, Cody, and several clones climbed aboard another, and Boil got several clones to pile into his transport.

The gunship was rocked by cannon fire. Before the pilot closed the side doors, Gregor saw droids hop into their starfighters. _Oh great. _One trooper slammed open the cockpit door. "Can you move this kriffin thing any faster?"

Gregor sighed, then removed his helmet. Another trooper tapped his shoulder. "Um, Gregor, isn't it?" Gregor nodded. "Okay, captain. Just wanted to make sure. The trooper that opened the cockpit door closed the door back. "Gregor? As in Commando Gregor?"

Gregor smiled, and then nodded. "One in the same, kid."

The copilot walked into the main cabin. "Captain, I'd suggest putting your helmet back on," he said, being respectful to the commando. "Sure thing."

The pilot walked back into the cockpit. The ship's intercom came on, followed by the pilot's voice. "Okay boys, we're headed into the system of a planet called Abafar."

Two of the troopers high fived. Gregor smiled, then started telling them what to do. "Okay boys, once we land, I want one of you to-."

The ship got spun over three times. Gregor dropped his helmet and got smacked into the control panel, causing one of the side doors to open. One of the clones got sucked out from the strong wind. The other three hung onto the handlebars.

Gregor closed his eyes. The ship crashed, killing everyone except him. All three troopers, the two pilots – everyone except for him.

He pulled the trigger, causing the droid to be blasted to pieces. _You did this to me. You and your Separatist army. _He kept on firing, eventually blasting all of the droids, but more came. He was ducked behind several crates, and he saw the Republic Attack Shuttle which held Republic Colonel Meebur Gascon and his droid team.

WAC-47, the pit droid in the team, owned by clone Commander Neyo, piloted the shuttle. Onboard the vehicle, R2-D2, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's astromech droid, whistled and beeped to the colonel. "R2's right. We can still sing around and pick you up!"

Gregor turned on his comlink. "Don't worry about me, sir. You made me remember who I am." He returned fire to the droids, and then talked back to the colonel. "I'll make my way home. I promise."

"Now GO!" The colonel did as the clone said, and shut the boarding ramp to the shuttle. WAC noticed the colonel's decision. "Where's Gregor? Where is Gregor?!" Gascon, who had made his command center in astromech droid M5-BZ' head, drove the droid to the panel showing WAC's face.

"He's doing what a real soldier does: sacrificing himself for the lives of others," the colonel said sadly, placing his hand over his heart. Gregor got shot in the shoulder again, and noticed that droids came from his left, front, and right. He fired to his right, and then his left, and he shot a canister of rhydonium, causing it to explode and destroy many droids.

He shot the droids carrying them, the fired onto more canisters, causing the station the droids owned to be destroyed.

Gascon, onboard the shuttle, saluted the commando, and sadly said, "You will be remembered, Captain Gregor. Your heroic story will be brought back to the Republic, and we will look for your return."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_2 months earlier…_

The male Sullustan scrambled through the wreckage. He stumbled upon the shattered cockpit. Inside lay two dead clone pilots. _Clones on Abafar? _He continued to move through the crashed Republic gunship.

He then found the main cabin, where three clones were laying. He looked and noticed two were dead, when all of a sudden, the third rolled over. "A live one!" he grumbled, and then made his way over to the clone.

He saw the clone's face, and peeled off his armor. He then grabbed a crate he found, stuffed the armor, helmet, and blaster into it, and pulled the injured clone to his diner, which he had named Power Sliders.

He placed the injured trooper in the back room, on a cot he had in the storage room. He quickly took off his shirt which bore the Republic logo and put a white shirt on him. He also pulled a yellow jacket over his shirt.

About an hour later, when Gregor came to, the Sullustan, named Borkus, told him a fake story of how he ended up on Abafar. He also found on the back of Gregor's helmet Gregor's name was written.

"Well, you see, Gregor, you were part of a team of miners and you were I in a cave in, and you had amnesia," Borkus explained, making up the story as he went. One part was true, however: Gregor DID have amnesia.

So the clone had no idea about many things, even that he was a clone. Then among the residents in that city on Abafar, Gregor was just a miner who was in a cave in. Only one other person knew of Gregor being a clone: gunslinger Butch Maklaw.

A week had passed, and Gregor was hired by Borkus to become a dishwasher at his diner. One day, three bounty hunters staggered into the diner. One noticed that Gregor was a clone.

"Hey, look. It's an armor plated guy!" he insulted the clone. "What are you talking about, mister?" Gregor asked, unknown that he was a clone. "You know what I'm talking about, clone!"

The bounty hunter slammed Gregor's face into the counter, then threw him over the table. "Show us some combat moves, trooper!"

Gregor stood up. "I'm…warning you," he gruffly said. "Get out, now!"

"Oooh! Is the soldier boy mad?" the pirate taunted. "I'm so scared!"

Gregor stood up. _That's it. _He swung his fist, slamming it into the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter flew back into a wall. "I said get out…now!"

The bounty hunters stumbled out, and one raised his blaster just before leaving. "We'll keep in touch."

Gregor groaned. He was BADLY injured. He could feel his body being burnt, and he raised himself up against the wall. _What happened? _He then remembered the fight with the droids.

_Colonel Gascon made it back, I hope. _Suddenly, he sent his hand to his wrist comlink. _Slag it, of all the times my comlink is out NOW?! _He dropped his arms. He then heard movement over by the entrance to the droid loading station.

It was a man, about his height. He even had the exact same face, except with battle scars. _Another clone?! Yes! I've got help! _"Over…here," he muttered, raising his arm. The other clone saw him, and ran towards him.

"Captain Gregor? Is that you?" Gregor noticed the voice as Luckshot, a trooper onboard the crashed gunship. "Luck…shot?" he asked, his head rolling on his shoulders. "I've got to get you out of here, captain," Luckshot muttered under his breath. He hoisted the commando over his shoulders, then grabbed the clone's rifle and headed towards an alley.

_1 month earlier…_

Gregor walked along the streets, eyeing each window to the buildings he passed. For all he knew, any building could be inhabited by the bounty hunters.

As he looked towards one window, something hard hit him across his face. As he tumbled down and his sack flew across the street, Gregor noticed the bounty hunter. Over the month, Gregor grew a beard and his hair got messier.

"Well, it's the toy soldier again," he said, smiling. "Almost didn't recognize you with the beard."

The bounty hunter himself had grown longer hair, which appeared under his hat. He had also grown some stubble on his chin and above his mouth. He un holstered one of his blaster pistols, then aimed it towards Gregor.

"Did you ever have fun in your life, tin plate?" the bounty hunter grumbled. He grabbed Gregor by the collar and threw him towards a post, by his sack. "Have you, scumbag?" Gregor insulted back.

The bounty hunter cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, a smile growing.

Gregor rolled over slowly, and, unknown to the bounty hunters, drew a pistol Borkus gave him from the sack. "This…" he whispered, loading the weapon.

"Speak up, mister!" another bounty hunter shouted. By now, a crowd had formed. It consisted of about three men, two elder men, an elder woman, a young woman, 2 middle-aged women, and a young man.

"I said this!" Gregor yelled, aiming the pistol at the bounty hunters. He fired off one burst, which planted itself into a pirate. The other drew his pistols, and the first fired two shots, one hitting Gregor.

Gregor cried in pain, then slumped against the post. The first pirate walked towards him. "You never mess with us, clone," he whispered. Suddenly, a blast was heard followed by a scream.

The first turned, seeing the young woman aim a blaster at him. "Stand down, Cisco."

The bounty hunter, Cisco, stood up. "Okay, Terra."

He backed off, walking towards a building. Terra ran to Gregor. "You must be Gregor," she smilingly said. She shot her hand out. "Terra," she introduced herself. Gregor took it and shook. Then Terra noticed Gregor's injuries.

"Oh, right," she said, helping him up. "Let's get you to the doctor."

Gregor awakened at a bedroom, on a bed. _It isn't my place… _

Gregor thought back to the apartment that Borkus had given him. Bugs in cups, lights broken, uncomfortable bed.

He then remembered the friend that owned it. _Terra. _

Gregor climbed from the bed. His armor sat in an open chest. He looked down, and noticed that he was wearing a normal tunic with a belt. He walked out the door, downstairs to the living area.

Terra and Luckshot were talking with each other. Terra noticed the commando. "Gregor!" she shouted happily, running over to him. She hugged the clone, who hugged her back.

"At first I thought you were dead," she said, pulling away.

"I promised some people I wouldn't die," he recalled telling the colonel about him returning.

"I beg your pardon, captain, but there's something you've got to see," Luckshot told the captain. "Yes, Luckshot?" Gregor asked the trooper.

Luckshot handed a small computer chip to Gregor, who instantly recognized it as a clone ID chip for none other than Dak.

"He's on Abafar?" Gregor asked Luckshot. "Yes, sir."

"Luckshot, do you have anything planned today?" 


End file.
